The Way of Fa'rao : Seiji Strikes back
Days before the war began Fa' rao was floating nearby the tree of the giant water fall that was once his home, now currently known as Takigakure. Funny how no matter how man times the world changes nature always manages to adapt, its almost sad to see the world will once more change in order for the corruption to be cleansed. he said as he grinned under his breath. Seiji Namikaze approached the stranger asking "now who are you?". There are but many answers to that question but so many fallacies, I could say I am a relic of the past in todays future, i could say a am simply a visionary looking to expand my teaching to this modern world, or that I am God in a human form. Fa' rao said as he floated in place. Which one would you come to believe? Fa' rao said flipping the question back to the man who approached him. "Well I don't intend to believe either of them" said Seiji. Well then I know not what to tell you, Fa' rao aid looking away from the man. Time is not something I intend to waste with menial games of yours, state your purpose, Im preparing for war. "Whatever I don't think you are someone worth talking with" said Seiji. I dont have time to conversate with those I know are beneath me, and you modern day shinobi aren't even worth the time of day Fa' rao said not even bothering to look at the man. You are all nothing but mere children, using ninjutsu and other great abilities like they are than common toys, its an horrid sight to see in the least. Not to mention your abilities, this generation is beyond disappointing all. Using watered down ninjutsu that has long since degenerated over time, its no surprise how weak you all have become. Fa' rao said as he floated higher in the air disregarding the mans presences any further. "Excuse me if you have a problem with that mister then why don't you try me?" said Seiji. Time is of the essence I know I said that eariler, I am at war, I have no time to battle with children, as a God I have nothing to gain nor prove by killing you nor do you have anything interesting to offer me on my crusade. Fa' rao said as he finished floating. I fought the Rikudo Sennin to a standstill he is my only equal. I will not sully my honor by facing you. Fa' rao said in closing. However Fa' rao said as he turned Wager your soul on this battle should you lose I own you and you will do as I say. I wont even give you a if I lose option, I will simply try my best not to kill you to early in this fight. Fa' rao said as his chakra flexed causing the sky to turn a scarlet red and darken as the ground began to quiver and quake as the clouds swirled above him as thunder commenced as he prepared for battle with this unknown man. "Nice dialog by the way" commented Seiji. Does that mean you are afraid to answer Fa' rao said still not looking the man. "Sorry but I do not acknowledge you at all" replied Seiji. Turning his back Fa' rao laughed to himself, the ignorance of you shinobi knows no bounds, you just acknowledged me by uttering that because you felt the need to telling your feelings as if you or they even mattered. Fa' rao said as he floated in placing looking over the horizon, still not bothering to look at the man Quite the jesters these insects are, however God is done here you are dismissed Fa' rao said shooing the man off. "Shut up already !" said Seiji angrily as he used First Dynasty: Khnum's Curse. MMmmmmmahahahaha Fa' rao laughed oh child how little you know of that jutsu, I dont know how you came to possess but it doesn't work like. Fa' rao said as his back was still turned in the air. A man as yourself cannot oppose God. Fa' rao deep voiced boomed Turn away now, this is your Final Warning Fa' rao said as floated in the air back to his plan. "What the !" said Seiji, he was mad at Fa'rao which caused him to use Gravity Manipulation manipulating the gravity of the entire region making his opponent immobile. Gravity huh, Maybe you will be of some use, Fa' rao said but this is no different from the Deva Path, just without the drawbacks, Fa' roa said as he used his Abiliities of the AirSpace to make him lighter, allowing him to resume floating as he went up and stopped. YOU there have a powerful jutsu, however the weakness is that A powerful wind use user as myself can control the wind down to the very Airspace, allowing me to control the density of my body. Gravity is what keeps air down, but as it becomes lighter the pull gravity has on it weakens significantly. Fa' rao explained. Gravity is an area affecting move, the higher up I am the weaker the pull will be allowing me to destroy you before you even have a chance to get close enough for you gravity to pull my mass down, and with my abilities of the airspace to lighten my mass I can easily break its pull. Not to mention my mist jutsu which has no mass making it easy for me to evade you Gravity as it can not be pulled down. Pledge to me and I will undertake you as a disciple and you can join my Tsuki no AI to which we create a better world of tomorrow or. Fa' rao took a long pause. I can assure you a battle you will have 0 chance of surviving. Fa' rao said as he turned his head to the left slightly. "Alright, I'll join Tsuki no AI but you have to teach me some nice jutsu's " said Seiji. Seems to me you know one, I can't teach you anymore because you dont possess the right body for it. My jutsu,s revolve around Airspace, something you cant see. Its because my abilities in the Dust Release to manipulate molecules within the air down to the smallest degree. Fa' rao explained. Besides you wanna join Tsuki no Ai bring me a Kekkei Genkai as proof as your loyalty, but be warned. While I personally dont see him as a threat Raido X is hunting for our members, and killing them. Fa' rao said making him aware. He has already killed 2, and im sure its me he's looking for. Im tell you this not because I care, but because I don't like disappointment and I would hate to think I wasted my time scouting you out just for you to become deceased. Now go, you have work Fa' rao said as he pointed forward, bring me someone with a Kekkei Genkai